Halloween Party and Trick Totes
by MountainHive
Summary: When a mysterious guy staring at nothing but your ass, you know well that he's a godamn pervert.  But this Mikan Sakura is too clever for her own good. Chapter 2 up with SEX! Not for minors.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Party and Trick Totes  
**_by MountainHive_

When there's mysterious guy staring at nothing but your ass, you know well that he's a godamn pervert.  
But this Mikan Sakura is too clever for her own good. She conversed and even allowed the pervert  
to get a sip of her drink. How would you think the night follow?

**Authors Note**: This was intended to be a Halloween oneshot last year, but I was too lazy to continue and therefore, I plan on making this a multi-chaptered story for maybe three to four chapters. Not very long. Probably my first time attempting a M-rated.

* * *

The Halloween Party was wild, definitely not the same as the one that I've been to last year. Well, this is expected from a bunch of university students in their last senior year. A couple making out in some corner, a glutton having his eyes on the food and also dirty dancers on the dance floor. Really, what more could you ask for?

Well, there's this guy with a mask that's looking my way and I'm getting the creepy goose bumps chill up my back. Somehow, his intent gaze - though his eyes are behind that weird looking mask – made me feel as though he's trying to strip me from my already-so-expose dress. Yes, the first thought I had when I felt someone staring at my back is a _pervert_. He has this smirk on his face and he's never looking away from my ass.

"Do any of you know that guy over there?" I asked the blonde girl beside me.

"Which? The blonde guy, the guy with a large skull tattoo on his arm, the-"

"The one with the mask that seems to be _unable_ to bring his fucking perverted eyes off my ass," I said.

She giggled at my statement and brought her eyes to the guy.

"Know what? I really don't know." She said and gave me a kind smile. "Why don't you go there and ask him?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Want _me_ to ask him, his name? When I know obviously that he's trying to get me to suck something in his pants?"

"How would you know? He might turn out to be some really hot guy behind the mask? Might be some really cool senior and fucking hot in bed?"

"You go ask him out. I'm so not interested." I said and rolled my eyes.

Getting info through bitches isn't something that's worth my time. It's all about hot looking guys and Prince Charming. Where's the values of a guy and whether they think he is good enough for you or not?

I walked slowly towards the bar counter and I swear I saw that masked guy follow my every move. I still continued walking nevertheless. He can't do anything to me anyway. Not in this crowded place, at least.

'_What a good way of thinking, Mikan. It's obvious that he can. Everyone in this room is practically groping each other_' I thought to myself and shrugged the thought away.

"One cocktail, make it red and with sparks," I told the bartender. I played around with a stray coin on the counter and somebody – rather, someone – blew at my neck and a chill ran up my spine. I held my breath as he continued sniffing my neck.

"Sexy, mmm," he said and grabbed a seat beside me.

True enough, it's that masked guy.

"Who exactly are you and what do you want from me?" I asked straight, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Just..._someone_," he said.

His voice is down-right freaking sexy and weird? But I have the urge to want to hear his voice more than anything else. Oh God, what's happening to me now? Just a moment ago, the words pervert just kept bombarding at him, and now – sexy?

"Well, it would have been less rude if you eyes weren't stuck to my lower bodyparts."

"Couldn't help it," he said and leaned in closer to my ear, "After all, I love watching _porn_."

I bit the inside of my cheeks as I mentally scratch out a reply.

"So it appears that you're interested in sex. Sorry to say but, I am _not _interested."

"That is exactly what every chick I sleep with says. By the end of the party though, they'll get all boozed up and tipsy, then start accepting every offer I give and are usually the wild ones in bed. I doubt you'll be any different from those exes. In fact, you seem much more _vulnerable_ and weak than you think you are."

"That's exactly where you go wrong. You are _too_ confident for you own good, which isn't a very good thing." I pointed out and it seems that he didn't like it when someone points out something he knows well that is right. Sadly, I love that very expression of his.

"Here you go, Miss," the bartender told me and served my red cocktail. I took a sip and slowly let it the hot liquid run down my throat. Feeling the hot stinging feeling as it went down.

"I feel disgusted for asking you this, but do you want a sip? I swear it's tasty," I told the masked lad. No longer a man, but a lad.

He smirked and brought his lips closer to the mouth of my drink and took a sip – right at the spot where my lips were earlier. "Definitely _tasty_."

"Can you like, take your mask off?"

"Why? Are you really _that_ interested in me that you would want to see my face before we would even spend the night together? Wild, aren't you?"

"No one will be spending the night together with you. At least, I know that I will not. Besides, it'll be bothersome and scary if your face appear to be seventy year old man with a teenager's body. Disgusting."

The moment I said that, he didn't make a sound. In fact, he got pretty bored that he started rocking his own chair. Being around him can be pretty relaxing though. He has one dirty mind but he also gives out a pretty _childish_ aura when he gets bored. He looks like the exact type that would tug his mother's dress and ask '_Can we go now?_' I personally find that cute.

While he was staring into space, I took this opportunity to scrutinize his figure – except for the masked face, he has a dark raven ad messy hair, owns a tall and lean muscular figure and also _perfect_ lips. Everything is perfect, except for his _face_, I think.

"You're looking at me because?"

"Because you're arrogant and you wouldn't allow me to drink my cocktail in peace."

"I'm not even disturbing you."

"You don't have to be. Your very existence bothers me."

He smirk grew wider and this time, he placed his palm by my waist. "Know what? You have to cool off with a dance."

His hands are hot, damn it - and _right_.

"Dirty dancing with a bunch of nothing but high school sluts? No thanks."

"What _sluts_? You're dancing with me and I _don't_ grope. I touch."

"That" I pointed out "doesn't make me feel any better."

"Wasn't intended to. It was all meant for you to feel hot all over."

"You sick bastard," I spat and got off my seat and walked towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween Party and Trick Totes  
**_by MountainHive_

When there's mysterious guy staring at nothing but your ass, you know well that he's a godamn pervert.  
But this Mikan Sakura is too clever for her own good. She conversed and even allowed the pervert  
to get a sip of her drink. How would you think the night follow?

**Author's Note:** Graphic Lemon? Read at your own risk. Do NOT read if you're underage.

* * *

Taking huge steps towards the exit, not easy since I'm short and all but I really had to get away from that freak. I still hear him following my every step – snickering even! He even dared to-

"Now where do you think _you're_ going, vixen?" he slurred as he grabbed hold of my waist held me there – just at the exit. "Isn't it still early? It's only, mmm..." he faced the clock at the bartender counter "…ten? It can't be you're tired already, or wait, you're craving for your bed? Why don't we go back to my place?" he smirked.

"For your information, I being tired does not concern you. I would so appreciate it if you let me go right now." When his hand didn't leave my waist, I just pushed myself away from him unsuccessfully as he did the inevitable.

The nerve of this guy! Instead of releasing me, he dragged me towards what seem like the parking lot. "Fuck you! Let me go this instance. I have no intention of getting myself shagged tonight!" I swore as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. He ignored me once again, UGH – I'm mad. "LET G-MMF," he smacked his lips right at mine.

Gosh, his breath is intoxicating. It still tasted like the cocktail he stole from mine earlier. I was about to grab hold of his head to deepen the kiss when he removed his lips from mine. "That will shut you up a little now," he said while panting as he continued dragging me towards his car.

He was right though. I was way too busy to think about him dragging me – probably about to rape me – to his car while my head had only thought about that darn hot kiss! The sound of him unlocking his car broke me from my reverie and WOAH – now he's not just some pervert off the streets. He's one damn rich pervert – this guy owns a bloody Bugatti Veyron Super Sports Car!

He opened the passenger's seat and pushed me in and quickly went towards the driver's side. He sat there for a while, catching his breath – then he chuckled. It was freaky, I tell you. He smirked and slowly took off his mask.

When I found him beautiful earlier, I find him exotic now. He has this pair of crimson red eyes that looks right through me and it makes him look nearly Godlike. My mouth gapped open, "Your eyes…"

"Hmm..?" he said, looking back at me as if noticing me for the first time.

"The colour is beautiful," I muttered, mentally slapping myself for saying it out loud.

In an instance, he grabbed my face and leaned towards me to kiss me _again_. This time more urgent – our tongues meeting, having a small battlefield of its own as we suckled each other. His fingers drawing circles at my back and I suppressed a moan on my end. I didn't want him to know I'm in the verge of surrendering to him – not yet.

I felt breathless, he wasn't allowing me to breathe, he didn't want to leave my lips – but neither did I. His warm lips indulged me. In a moment, he had climbed towards the passenger's seat and was now towering over me as he adjusted the chair down to make _shagging _much more convenient.

He left my lips and travelled towards the crook of my neck – suckling that area. "You know…" he nibbled at my neck once, "…I love how you're able to hold up right up until now…" twice, "…and still not want me."

He got to be joking. Me! Not wanting him! Pfft, I'm no virgin, but I definitely want him in me right now no matter how much I held back earlier. It sucks to have a dream of getting sex from a hot hunk but that's exactly how I feel right now. Hot, sticky and _wet_. Yes, I can definitely feel moist at the region between my thighs. I can't wait for him to – "Ah…"

"Mm...You finally let go," he murmured as he proceeded towards the v of my cleavage. One of his hands crawled under my dress and cupped my breast and I moaned once again. "Don't you want me to fuck you hard?" he whispered into my ear. "Fuck you so hard that you'd scream?" he said as he slot his palm into my brassiere and rubbed his thumb at the nub of my breast. I held my pleasure – difficult – but I'm not giving in.

"Playing hard to get, huh," he said and travelled his hands lightly and tingling my flesh as he moved towards my sensitive spot and rubbed his finger there. "But yet, you're already so _wet_."

He placed his lips onto mine again as he reached towards the hem of my dress, drawing it up – slowly – trying not to ruin the material and then tossing it to the back seat. I lay there in front of him – fidgeting a little, sweating from the lack of air-condition, stuffy even, but mostly hot from wanting sex so bad.

I reached out for his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them as he stared at me – a passive look. The moment I got to his last button, he yanked his shirt out in seconds and unbuckled his belt as he pulled his pants and boxers out at once. I stared at his naked glory, everything in flesh, right down to his cock.

"Now should we get rid of your tight little bra and undies, hmm?" he said as he started placing his hands behind me back and unhooking the latch when I placed my hands onto his bare chest as a sign to stop. He gave me a questioning look.

"I barely know you. You might have AIDS and HIV for all I know and I'm in no way going to put my health at risk."

"You've done sex before and I can bet a million that none of your encounters previously had any sort of health prove."

"It never hurts to play safe."

He grunted but answere nevertheless. "I have a condom there." He said as he jabbed his finger towards the wardrobe compartment. "If that makes you feel _any _better since I personally _hate _using a condom during sex. It kills the fun and joy."

"Use it, if you want to shag me, use it," I stressed. He rolled his eyes and continued unhooking my bra and pulling my panties down.

I'm bare; he's bare, only hot lust between us.

He dived in for a kiss and rubbed my clitoris - diving one finger, "A-Ahh…", two "Aahh...", three "Ag..Ahhh".

Weak – but not immobile, I sat up and moved my hand blindly to look for his cock. Finally finding it, I stroked it, earning a husky groan from his throat. Both of our privates were practically side by side – him rubbing, me stroking – we definitely make a good hot and lustful pair.

After a moment of pleasure, he pushed me back down onto my back and towered over me once more – grinning. "Now, weren't you just trying to get away from me just now at the party? But right now, we seem to share the same craving," he said seductively as he took out the condom from his wardrobe and place it on. "Do you still me to leave you alone?" he smirked. I have to get rid of that smirk of his but it seems hard to concentrate when I'm all here ready for him to plunge his cock into my clit. He's making it _difficult_.

"Fuck me, already," I panted.

"Say…?" he taunted as he position his cock at my clit and rubbed his tip at my opening.

"Fuck me, "I wanted to say his name but I remembered then that I didn't even know who this stranger is.

"That's not really the word I'm looking for, vixen."

"Please!" I moaned, I couldn't stand it. I need release and he's making it nearly impossible.

"Gladly, _vixen_," and he entered me _slowly_.

"God, faster!" I said but he seemed to enjoy this slow torture. Grinning at my face as he continued his slow pace. I moaned, I thrashed.

"Ugh, faster – whatever your name is – faster, damn it!" I continued complaining.

"I'm not God, vixen. I'm Natsume and I expect you to remember that – for life." He said as he increased his pace a little.

"Just shut up and fuck me fast- Oh! Natsume, harder now," I said as I feel my orgasm near.

Other than my constant moans, his groans and the smacking of both of our flesh, nothing was said between us as he continued to fuck me until I passed out after several orgasms.

Did the Earth shake? Did sparks appear? I don't know. All I know is that this is the best fuck experience I ever had in history.

* * *

Haha, would you believe it if I say that this is my first time writing a sex scene? I'm still an ammature at this, so yeah. Some feedback?


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween Party and Trick Totes  
**_by MountainHive_

When there's mysterious guy staring at nothing but your ass, you know well that he's a godamn pervert.  
But this Mikan Sakura is too clever for her own good. She conversed and even allowed the pervert  
to get a sip of her drink. How would you think the night follow?

**Author's Note:** Graphic Lemon? Read at your own risk. Do NOT read if you're underage. This chapter isn't beta-ed.

* * *

Never thought that this _stranger _would make me feel like a virgin other than the fact that after he plunged himself into me, I fell into a state of bliss. To be brutally honest, I knew that this would end today – it's obvious that he was just looking for a girl to fuck and so happen, I appeared to be this _pretty young lady _that caught his attention. Both of us were still naked when he rolled over to face me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Your home still or mine?" he questioned as he got closer to me and nuzzled at my neck.

I was taken aghast, really. I thought he would just tell me get dressed and get the hell out of his car. However, no matter how wanton my female tigress wants to be satiated again, I _had _to be home. Not because of some errands to run whatsoever, but to have a rerun of the greatest sex I had in my life and probably…_grieve_.

"Mine," I whispered but I was sure he could hear me perfectly well because he stopped nuzzling for a breath second and continued again – rather gently now and rolled away from me shortly after that.

"Whatever you want," he said and got himself back into his pants and lazily put his shirt over himself without buttoning them.

I did the same, though feeling pretty awkward. I murmured where I lived and he drove in utter silence, so much to my dismay. I was glad when he pulled out at the road I live as I manoeuvred him to my house. There's nothing fancy about the place I live in as compared to his car, but I was hoping that he didn't judge.

I muttered thanks to him and quickly got out of the car, unknowingly that he had followed me as well. I turned to face him – confused.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Waiting for you to let me in, I guess," he simply answered.

I stared at him in disbelieve. Didn't he have a house to go back to?

"You can…go back now."

He raised an eyebrow at me and placed his hand at the wall behind me and looked at me with this mischievous grin of his.

"I simply asked whether our destination is to your house or mine. You said yours, so we're here. My soldier in my pants can barely wait for our next two hour or longer fuck session and all you're doing is standing right here. Don't you know how uncomfortable it is for him-"as he pointed to his groin –"to keep twitching with no available _hole _to enter into?"

He was talking dirty to me but part me liked it.

"You can't mean-"

"Yes, I'm actually saying that the moment _we_ enter _your _house, I'm most likely to ravish your clothes off and fuck you senseless until you can't walk tomorrow. So quickly now, unlock the door."

"Aren't you afraid that my parents might be in?" True, I don't live with my parents. Ever since my parents were against me having a boyfriend, they had literally thrown me out of the house and here I am – in this place called home.

"No cars, way too dark through the windows, and I barely any sense life within the house other than you and me. Can you stop interrogating now? I _need _release."

"We just did it."

"So what? I need to do it again? I'm as good as a man dieing of hunger."

I was about to say something else when he just grabbed my keys from my hands and simply jabbed different keys into the keyhole and when he got the right one, he opened it rather roughly and pushed me into the house.

He slammed the door shut, causing some of the wardrobes around the area to shake a little as he took his long strides – removing his shirt and pants along the way – to push me down onto the nearby couch. He grabbed my chin upwards and ravished my lips with his. This man was so sex starved that it's contagious. By that, I could actually feel my clit moistening again.

"For someone living alone, your house is pretty well done." He said in between kisses.

"I live with a friend."

"Fuck, what? She's not upstairs, is she?"

"Why? Are you afraid that someone might see you fucking some innocent girl in her house?" I teased. I was aware that I was still somewhat – fully clothed while he was naked. When I meant somewhat, I had my dress to cover me up but I didn't have my brassiere nor my panties on. He played with the hem of my dress, urging it up, but decided to let it go slow for a while.

"More of, afraid that she'll swoon at what a steamy and hot scene that's going on in her living room."

He proceeded to roll my dress up, and spread my legs - enough to expose my wet clit; he placed his mouth by my entrance and simply blew. My entire body shivered and my legs automatically closed and clamped his head in between my thighs. He chuckled as he spread them open again and looked at me.

"What's wrong? Ticklish?"

He didn't allow me to answer when he held onto my knees and forbade them from closing when he blew into me again for the second time, third, fourth. I was in a blissful daze. I squirmed under his intricacies as I felt his tongue lapping my insides. It was difficult to supress my moan, and I was sure as hell that any noise that's being made, it's me. Unlike the _quickie _we had in the car, he was having it slow and painful now. Occasionally, I could feel him bite and nibble gently at my flesh close to my entrance, but mostly, he kept his tongue in me and kept lapping.

I held onto the pillow of the couch on my left, digging my fingernails into the poor cotton as I arched upwards every time I felt a near orgasm. Soon enough, he got himself away from my entrance and proceeds to roll the rest of my dress off me and trailed slippery and wet kisses up to my bare breasts. As he suckled one and fondled the other with his hands, I twirled his silky tresses with my fingers and occasionally pulled them when he released my nub with a 'pop' sound. No man had ever driven me this mad in sex before. It was always fast and never sensual. He's the first – he might as well be my first real sex mate.

Hehere continued suckling on my right breast for so long that I wasn't even aware on how long he's been on them, no until his fingers had lightly trailed its way back to my clit to rub there. I moaned – he palmed it first and slowly pumped in one finger, my back arched deeper into the couch. Catching me by surprise, he left a trail of saliva as he moved from my right breast to the left one and attached his mouth to the one t _and _got a second and third finger into my clit. It aroused me a great deal and wondered whether this was exactly how he charmed every girl he met in the bar.

My moan quieted down, but I could hear my occasional whimpers as her worked his wonders on my body.

"Hah…" I panted as he released me altogether and brought him to tower over me and took a long glance at me.

He grinned and licked his lips in mischief.

"You look two times better with my saliva all over you." He snickered and brought his lips back down to mine for a moment. After ending the kiss, he brought signalled me to kneel on the floor – in front of me. I knew what he wanted then, he had pleasured me for probably a good hour or two, and now he wanted something in return. Something that I knew that only I could do for him – a _blowjob;_ I hated doing this, it was disgusting. My ex had loved it and always forced his penis into my mouth despite my protests.

However, I don't see how I could turn _Natsume_ down. I obediently kneeled by his crotch and gingerly caressed his rock hard cock with my fingers and brought it closer to my mouth.

"Do you ever wash it?" I teased him.

He groaned in frustration, "What do you think? Do it now, damn it."

I grinned and brought his penis into my mouth as I suckled on it. To be honest, I'm still new at all this foreplay thing – he seemed more like the expert, but when I saw his face, faltering and groaning in pleasure, I knew I succeeded in pleasuring him. I could feel him pushing his dick deeper into my mouth – wanting pleasure at the maximum level. I fondled with his testicles and he brought his hands to stop mine.

"What? No _pleasure _when you had obviously rocked my world?" I asked.

He stared at me in disbelief – though arousal clouded his mind and I knew he couldn't think straight. He let go of my hand then as I resumed my steady pace of sucking his hard on. He tugged at my hair – pain shot through me; getting the message from him – he wanted me to suck harder and faster and I did. I could feel the pre-cum rolling on my tongue and I wanted to gag. I was about to pull out before he released but he held my head there –wanting me to swallow his juices and yet again – I did.

He let go of my head then and held onto my wrist.

"Bedroom, where is it?" he demanded.

I smiled at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. He wanted to fuck me – _bad_. I merely shrugged my shoulders and his face was crossed by all sorts of emotions. It was only for a moment though, in seconds, he laid me on my back on the couch again and placed his knee at my entrance.

"You tell me, vixen, where the bedroom is. Or I'll kneel you so bad that you want an orgasm and _never _allow you release," he murmured to my neck as I felt his knee rub against my opening.

"You…have to stop…teasing me, Natsume" I panted. I felt his mouth smirk upwards – knowing that he'd won. "Upstairs, the furthest room in the corridor." I huffed.

"Good girl," he said and carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom. It was a single bed – and it was difficult to house the both of us on it. It took some time for him to adjust and in the end, he grunted and just pulled me down to the floor with him. "Screw the bed; I rather fuck you on the floor."

I wasn't even given time to reply when he jammed his hard rock penis into my clit as I shut my eyes tight and moaned. He gave me time to adjust to his size and slowly _and_ gradually got out of me a little before plunging into me yet again. It was a beautiful pain and I wanted more and more and more. He buried his face between my cleavages as he continued pumping in and out of me. I grabbed hold of the wooden foot of the bed and held onto it so tight that I was sure I could shatter it if I didn't get my orgasm soon.

It took longer than the time we had in the car, but then again, he's doing me slow now than he was in the car. I noticed that he wanted the pleasure and pain to be intense and long. He knew I was hurting inside more than he is, but yet he liked the idea of prolonging the pain for me. I moaned, he groaned, I have no idea where he started and ended. All of this felt like a dream. A dream that I didn't want it to end.

Suddenly, the feeling came. The abrupt feeling of something wanting to be released within me. It was then I noticed something – something important – he wasn't wearing a condom. I gently nudged him away, wanting him to stop, but he didn't budge. He kept pumping in and out of me. I let out a strangled cry and he kissed me instead and whispered – "I know."

_If he knew, then why!? _I wanted to scream at him, but he didn't stop and there it was, I felt his seeds splattered within me. We were both panting, and I wanted to slap him.

"I assure you, I have no such sexual transmitted disease. I've done tests, I do them every month." He simply said. Though I'm in no position to trust him, I didn't see a reason to deny him either. Disease were one thing though, pregnancy was another. I didn't want to get pregnant, but there was no use pressing this on anyway. I wanted to rest, two rounds of sex is bound to get the best of me. Before I knew it, I was lulled into sleep unknowingly that I was still on the floor naked with a guy I barely knew.

Somewhere between my dazed and sleeping state, I heard a soft - "Next time, my house."

* * *

Ugh, you guys might as well throw me into a pit full of snakes. I take ages to update and when I do, it's this short. College has been taking its toll on me and I feel like a slug when get back home. Bear with me - I have intentions to write this story, but it's so difficult. And there seem to be no real plot inbecoming, at least to me. I have a structure in mind, but let's see how my writing goes.


End file.
